coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8795 (16th December 2015)
Plot Gail sees that things are tense between David and Kylie. Eileen gloats over the article about Michael in the Gazette to her. Audrey reads David and Kylie the riot act over the atmosphere in the salon. David demands that Sarah tells Gail and Bethany that she's expecting. Tracy confides in Robert how worried she is about her business. Anna receives a text from Barry, a man she met on the singles night. Erica answers for her. Todd has his hair cut and while doing so suggests to David and Kylie that now Sarah’s pregnant with Callum’s baby, she could do with their support. Having overheard every word from the back room, a shocked Bethany stalks out. Steph wants a busman's holiday - a night out in a restaurant with Andy. Interrupting Sarah’s lunch in the bistro with Audrey and Gail, Bethany plonks herself down and announces that her mother’s pregnant with Callum’s baby. Kylie accuses David of always wanting to be battling someone. He reacts badly. Robert suggests Tracy should do something she’s passionate about. As the other diners including Sean and Billy listen, Audrey and Gail lay into Sarah, wondering how she could be so stupid. Concerned for Sarah, Billy intervenes but Gail sends him away with a flea in his ear. Sarah tells Gail she's having the baby and she's just going to have to get used to that. Tim suggests that Eileen should write Michael's acceptance speech. Barry sends suggestive texts back to Anna. She deletes them and Erica tells her they're going back to the singles night to try again. Michael offers Tyrone some ex-council display lights for his Lapland project. He pays Michael £90 cash despite his spiralling debts. Tracy takes a call from Rob in prison and promises she’ll visit him again soon. Eileen's speech includes plenty of praise for herself. Michael confides in Gail that he's worried what will happen when Eileen finds out the truth. David tells Kylie that he’s moving out because much as he loves her, the trust has gone and their marriage is dead. Kylie’s stunned. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro - Bar and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *Street Cars Notes *An assistant chef in Nick's Bistro is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is shocked when she discovers Sarah's secret; Michael squirms as Eileen makes him practice his acceptance speech should he win the award; and Tyrone's debts begin to spiral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,070,000 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Bethany Platt: "Maybe it's time I got pregnant." Gail Rodwell: "Oh, please no!" Audrey Roberts: "Listen, you are far too old to get pregnant in this family." Category:2015 episodes